Full Moon
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: It started when she was first born. Since then on, every full moon she would kill. She would not remember who she was, or that she was even a cat. Every Full Moon, someone gets killed. Every Full Moon, she turns into the beast she was named after. Every Full Moon, she turns into a Wolf. Rated T because there will be blood.
1. Allegiances

**EarthClan**

 **Leader:** Sagestar- Pale grey tabby she-cat with dark grey stripes and bright green eyes

 **Deputy:** Fogbreeze- White tabby tom with pale grey spots and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Sorrelfall- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes and white paws

 **High Ranked Warriors**

Amberleaf- Ginger tabby she-cat with brown stripes, paws, and leaf green eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw ( Light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes)

Berryheart- A small, cream-furred she-cat with faint tabby stripes and pale green eyes.

Apprentice: Birchpaw (Light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes)

Fernwhisker- A dusky brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw ( Large, muscular, scarred, grey tabby she-cat with 3 black paws, one white paw, and dark blue eyes)

Oakstripe- A lean, dark brown tom with pale amber eyes.

Stormfeather- Dark grey tabby tom with black stripes, one white paw, and bright blue eyes

Frostfang- Ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and muzzle

Apprentice: Flowerpaw (Sandy colored tabby she-cat with beautiful pale green eyes)

Rainfur- Dark grey tabby she-cat with a white paw and dark blue eyes

Aspenleaf- Light brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes

 **Middle Ranked Warriors**

Redblaze- Dark ginger tabby tom with a lighter ginger underbelly, tail, and bright yellow eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw (Small dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Goosewing- White tom with silver flecks and big blue eyes

Shadegaze- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and blind dark blue eyes

Barknose- Light brown tom with a dark brown muzzle and green eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw (Ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dawnstorm- Light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw ( Dark grey, almost black, tabby tom with a fluffy tail and green eyes)

Crowleap- Black tom with white paws and green eyes

Sunclaw- Sand colored tabby she-cat

Fuzzypelt- Fuzzy tan she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

 **Low Ranked Warriors**

Vixenfrost- Ginger tabby tom with one black paw and yellow eyes

Cinderfoot- Silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and bright blue eyes

Spiderstripe- Brown tom with a black stripe down his back and yellow eyes

Hollysong- White tabby she-cat with curly black stripes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw ( Brown tabby tom with black stripes and hazel eyes)

Spottedflight- Calico-and-white tom with bright blue eyes

Meadowpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

Tanglefang- Black tom with a brown muzzle and dark amber eyes

 **Queens**

Tigershine- High ranked ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (Mother of Snakekit and Rosekit)

Buzzardfall- Low Ranked fluffy white she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes (Mother of Swankit and Pebblekit)

Creamrose- Low Ranked cream tabby she-cat with ginger stripes, one white paw, and beautiful blue eyes

 **Elders**

Maplefall- Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

 **So, there is a few of my FFN friends in here. Don't be afraid to look around if you are one of my friends and guess what cat you are! Also, tell me if I should do a prologue. -Silver out!**


	2. Author's Note Preview

**Hey guys... I have a bit of writers block, so it will be a bit before I write the prologue, but I promise to write this as soon as possible! I thank you for all your reviews. Here is a bit of a preview!**

 **(LINE LINE LINE)**

A young wolf ran through a dark forest. She had no idea who she was, or where she was. She could taste fresh blood in her mouth, as she had just made her first kill.

She stumbled, and fell in a river. She felt dizzy.

A cloud covered the full moon. For a second, she remembered who she was. Wolfkit. A kit. A young kit. But then the cloud moved out of the way, and she lost her memory. She howled at the the beautiful white moon...

 **I hope you liked that little preview!**


	3. Prologue

**Guys! I am back! You guys have inspired me to write. So many of you have begged me to update and that I have hooked them. That has never happened to me before. So, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this. Thank you so much.**

 **Before I get all sappy and start crying, I need to tell you that updates will be slow, since I just started school, and I have a lot to focus on (Especially Language Arts. That helps me write!). I hope you guys will stay loyal while you wait for the first chapter.**

 **The summary may have hooked you, but I must admit I might be not as good as a writer as you think. Sorry about that. But I hope you all still like it!**

A grey tabby slept in her nest, next to her mother. The full moon glowed behind the clouds. The young kit woke up and yawned. She looked around, trying to see if anyone else was up. No one was. She looked to her mother. She was a beautiful ginger tabby with white paws and golden eyes. The kit looked more like her father, Stormfeather.

Her parents were both high-rank warriors. High-rank warriors were usually born into it, like her mother. But her father was able to get that rank by doing good in training. Then there was the middle ranked warriors. They were not to good, but not to bad. They can be born into or the level of the training can put them in there. The low-ranked warriors couldn't be born into. If they were that horrible in training, they would either go there or the Elders den. No one really liked the low-ranked warriors except the low-ranked warriors.

The clouds passed, and the full moon showed, bright and blinding. She looked at it hard, when she felt a weird sensation. It hurt, and she groaned. She felt herself growing larger, her fangs growing. Her mind clouded, and she forgot who she was. The young wolf looked around, sniffing, and growling. She craved meat. She spotted some young cats, but they were to small to be a meal. She spotted a ginger tabby who was a decent size, and went in for the meal.

* * *

The wolf ran from the camp, fresh blood still in her mouth. Her belly was full and warm. She smiled.

She found a river, and drank from it, cleaning her mouth.

She looked up, and saw lots of clouds starting to cover the clouds. Her eyes widened, and her mind turned. Memories flooded back. She grew smaller, her fangs turned back to normal.

The young kit looked around, wondering where she was and how she had got there. It was almost dawn, and she ran back to camp. She must of sleptwalk. That was it. She sighed, and when she got back to camp, everyone was crowding around in the center of camp. Some were wailing.

Her father bumped into her. "There you are! Come quick..." His eyes were filled with tears. He brought her over through the crowd. She gasped at what she saw.

A mangled ginger body. It was her mother, Flamebird. She yowled, and tears started running down her cheeks. What had happened last night?

 **Sorry for horriblness. I was rushing while writing, I have to go to bed soon. Hope you liked it anyways! -Silver.**


End file.
